The Hunger Games Alternate Universe Fairytale story
by Iadorebooks438
Summary: Summary: The Hunger Games Alternate Universe One-Shot. A boy and a girl meet in a world that of a fairytale.


PLEASE READ

WARNING: **I DON'T** own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but **I promise **I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Summary: The Hunger Games Alternate Universe One-Shot. A boy and a girl meet in a world that of a fairytale.

PEETA'S POV

As I walk through a small rural town in my country District 12 with my brother Rye I notice the festive atmosphere as many of the folk go shop to shop but as soon as my eyes land on this one girl everyone else seems to disappear. She's breathtakingly beautiful she has the looks of a wood nymph. She's delicate but strong with skin the color of cream coffee and eyes of molten silver she's slender and moves around the town like the most wondrous dancer performs on a stage. She wears a simple if a bit shabby red plaid dress and her long raven black hair is in two long french braids down her back.

"My, my, my that girl you're looking at is quite the beauty," Rye says in a hushed tone as he admires the dancing girl. I nod as I bend down to collect some Dandelions I see blossoming on the side of the road. I see her companions a young blond girl and stout old women leave her for the moment and make their way to one of the shops so I make my way the gorgeous maiden and hand her the bundle of flowers. I try to form words to compliment her or to greet or introduce myself but the words get stuck into my throat. She looks at me not admiringly like I did her but like she's scrutinizing me. I look to see what she's looking at that would bring those plump pink lips into such a scowl but I don't understand. My clothes may be finer than hers but I don't see anything I would think flagrant.

She takes the flowers but says nothing but admires them a moment. Such an odd but enchanting girl she is the dandelions are but mere but weeds I've always thought of them more of a flower but that's what they are but a simple weed that grows from the ground almost everywhere but she has such an enraptured look while staring at them. "I recognize you from somewhere," she says her voice is exquisite both soft and raspy in the most pleasant way. I shake my head to wake from my stupor of awe at this beautiful wood nymph of a maiden.

"My name is Peeta I'm visiting your town for a fortnight," I say while trying to keep myself from getting lost in her enticing eyes. She nods but stays quiet and I'm at a loss for words that I've never have been before. I being the Prince and the one who will inherit the throne of this country must be able to speak eloquently and I have gotten many commendations saying I have a way with words. I never had much trouble talking to the young ladies around the castle and those who come from other countries to visit the castle. But there is just something about this girl.

"Staring is very impudent of you Peeta," she says in a sharp tone that I've never heard anyone use to me but hearing her say my name makes my heart seem to skip a beat. "I-I sincerely apologize…?" I break off wondering her name. She purses her lips before she says "Katniss." What a perfect name for this fairytale maiden. "Katniss," I say reverently. I look to a banner on a nearby building which promotes "The Harvest Festival" I look to my feet trying to get the courage to speak and take a deep breath and say "Will you be attending the Harvest Festival this evening?" She no longer scowls but has a blank maybe slightly bored expression as she replies a quiet "Yes." I take another deep breath and say in a rush "May-I-have-the-honor-of-a-dance?" She chews lightly on her lip for a moment before she nods and says "We'll see." I nod my head overjoyed.

"This is not the purpose of this trip," says Rye but I don't think he minds because he is grinning. As his duty as head of communications, he goes on trips to other countries as well as different areas in ours. He's the second oldest of the three sons of the royal family I am the youngest and our oldest brother Bran is the commander and chief of the military and soon when my parents retire I will take the throne.

I spot Katniss near the stand that holds bakery goods and walk over to her as she chooses her treat I ask "Will you choose for me, my lady?" She does not seem startled by my presence but she neither acknowledged me when I first approached but she smiles slightly when I ask this of her and she answers me "The cinnamon buns are delicious and the goat cheese apple tarts are divine but my favorite are the cheese buns simple but perfect." I can't help but be elated at her enthusiasm at this so I get the cheese bun as told.

We eat our decadent treats in a comfortable silence and as we finish I brave to ask her for a dance. She gives consent but a bit hesitantly. We dance a few rounds but soon she leaves me to be with what must be her family. The night goes on very pleasantly and as the festival draws to an end the Mayor comes up and asks if anyone knows that Valley Song and if they're willing to sing for us to which Katniss raises a hand to offer her voice to my surprise what can't this lovely girl do.

I already was enraptured by this maiden but at the sound of her voice I fall deeply for her I believe.

Katniss and I speak after her performance and she seems to grow more and more comfortable with my presence. She even becomes more intriguing to me as the moments wear on too. At the very end before she leaves I ask for her presence as company while I stay in this town.

For the time of my stay, Katniss gives me the pleasure of her company and we become dear friends and I fall for her more every moment. She's a Huntress, she's a singer, a marvelous dancer, and she cares more for her family than anyone I have ever met. When she sings the birds fall silent and the animals seem to freeze sometimes I think quite madly seem to even gather around her as if she is their Queen the Queen of the wild creatures. I wonder when she's alone with nothing but her forest and her animals as company if they speak to her and her to them as she dances gracefully and sings.

I tell her in turn how I enjoy to paint and bake and about my brothers and my shenanigans and many tales that I learned and that she seems to enjoy. Eventually, I admit that my home is the castle which she seems to be surprised but does not care much. I think I may see love reflected in her eyes as well in some moments as we speak to each other.

At the end of my stay, I ask of her to marry me to which her eyes fill with tears as she nods silently and gives me my first kiss. Her lips are everything I imagined and more and tears silently stream down my face as well now as stare at each other afterward with the happiest of smiles.

I bring her with me to the castle so I can introduce my parents to my betrothed. Rye already seems to take a liking to her. As I enter the throne room where my parents are I bring Katniss forward and say joyfully "Father, Mother this is my Katniss I've asked her for her hand in marriage to which she said yes." My Father smiles but seems apprehensive and my Mother stares coldly making myself in turn nervous. "You are but a peasant are you not? You are not worthy to marry my foolish son who will be King the Queen." Mother says bitingly. I start to interrupt but she shouts "No!" then gestures to my beautiful little wood nymph and says "She will tarnish this family and this Kingdom away with her now" I grow angry and frustrated. She may not speak to my betrothed in such away! So I speak trying to control my voice unsuccessfully "Do not speak of my betrothed in such a way she would make a fine Queen and would not tarnish the family but add much greatness!" My Father solemnly says "I'm sorry dear boy but we cannot let you marry her I'm so very sorry." I shake my head frustrated at such nonsense but Katniss lays a hand on my arm quitting me before I can speak and turns to me and say "I think I should go Peeta." and looks at me mournfully and turns to glare at my parents as she exists to which I assume this will be the last I ever see of my love.

Days, weeks, months, and soon years go by but I can never overcome my grief from losing my one true love Katniss. I wonder where she is now? Still in that town or maybe moved somewhere nearby it's been three years so it wouldn't be surprising in any way. She could even be married or engaged to another man. The thought makes my stomach twist unpleasantly. I do my duty as the Prince and prepare for my future as the king but I can never be as merry a boy as I once was.

One day Rye comes to the throne room where my parents and I are talking and says "The King and Queen from Seam are here now and their daughter." he gives me a strange look and leaves. "I didn't know they had a daughter." my Father says in a bewildered tone. Soon they enter and my breath is stolen when I look to see the Princess and I wonder if I have gone mad. The Princess is my Katniss dressed more elegantly in silk and lace silver gown and hair down up in an elaborate intricately woven braided pattern but it must be I know my girl or what was once my girl I added silently in my head mournfully. My parents don't seem to hold any recognition but I know and when she glances over at me and we make I contact I know for sure.

I lounge later in the garden thinking of how my dear Katniss a peasant girl last time I saw her is now a Princess. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around and see her. She looks very shy and nervous something I never saw much before and she speaks and seems to look into my soul as she speaks "My dear Peeta please tell me you remember me?" I sputter at this "Of course I remember of my love but I feel mental right now please explain!" I say. So she tells me the story of how she was kept hidden away in District 12 because her country was at war and she never knew she was the Princess and she never knew the people she lived with was not her family but old Sae was her Nursemaid not her Grandmother and her parents sent her away with them and didn't want her to come back until the war was over so she was safe.

"Peeta I know it's been long but I've never loved another and I have been so despondent since I lost you my love and now that I'm a Princess I hoped we may now marry?" I'm so shocked that I can't comprehend at first but then I respond glumly "What about your dear country they need a ruler after your parents and who will they bequeath it to besides you Love?" She smiles at this and says "My dear cousin Gale will reign if I chose not too." I can't believe it and take a few moments to think then I can't wait another moment to embrace my Katniss and says exuberantly "Oh Love I can't believe it we're getting married after all these years!"

The End

I hope you enjoyed my writing! Fav, follow and review my stories if you would like too.


End file.
